Obsession
by Desert Moxie Go Mark IX
Summary: “You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear.”


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code: Lyoko. Whomever does is higher up on the food chain than I am but I hope you enjoy just the same.

---

**Code Lyoko: **_Obsession_

---

It was either a good or bad thing that my dorm room was at the end of the hall so everyone could hear my anger.

I stomped loudly, fists clenched and teeth grinding together. As I reached my door, I forced it open as it almost flew off its hinges. I saw my dorm roommate, Sean Blanc, sitting across from me on his bed listening to headphones as his head bounced slightly up and down to the beat. I slammed the door shut, making it shudder at the impact and stood over him, arms crossed. He finally had the decency to turn off his music and look up, a bemused expression on his face.

"Afternoon Chris," he said happily.

"She...rejected me..." I seethed.

"Well, not all the girls are going to say 'yes', now are they?" He was about to put his phones back on but I snatched them away and threw them on my bed.

"They should...no...they _have_ to. It's a rule! If a man asks out a girl than she's supposed to say yes! Get it?"

"Not...really...Look, I don't know what happened between you two but care to clue me in just a little?" Sean asked, sitting in a more comfortable position to hear my tale of woe.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms and thinking, "It started when I first got here at Kadic."

---

I didn't think much of the school at first. It was contemporary I guess, but not really in style. My chef's room had more style than this and he was a pig by nature.

Sighing, I picked up my bags and headed to what I thought would be the main office. The people here don't even give you a welcoming committee until you're actually in the school, if they ever find it first. Luckily they had half a brain to put it right in front of where you're dropped off, so I entered the halls with ease, sniffing at the tacky furniture that was placed in my way. This was, indeed, a school.

"Oh! You must be Christopher Lark!" The secretary greeted me with all smiles. I naturally faked a genuine smile. Years of practice at my father's parties taught me how to fool those incompetent enough to not know how to go to the bathroom voluntarily. She was in her place though, a secretary woman. It suited me just fine.

"Yes, that's me." I placed my bags at the foot of the desk trying not to be blinded by her loud orange flowered shirt.

"Wonderful! Welcome to Kadic Junior High School! You just need to fill out these simple papers and I'll get your dorm room number and guide right away!" She stood up and scuttled out of her workspace. I looked down at the papers. Medical forms and just generic questions like, 'What sports have you played on in your past schools,' or 'What do you wish to do with your job in the future.' or something like that. It was just a promotional stuff so that they can try to suck you into their little clubs or whatnot. Rather boring if you ask me but I signed the papers nevertheless.

Just as I was done with the last one, the woman came back looking rather winded from running around with all of her two tasks to do. I swear, woman need to keep in shape for their job or they shouldn't have one in the first place. That's what father told me.

"Okay! Your dorm number is 15B and you'll be rooming with a Sean Blanc. Such a sweet kid but can be a little too low key if you ask me. I'm sure you'll like him though," I suffocated a sigh. Great, she's going to blather on about this one dumb kid for the next five minutes before I can get to my guide, '...he's trying out for the basketball team, and it says here you're interested in basketball too! I think we've got a match!" She then twittered but it sounded more like screeching in my ears.

"I'm...I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm rather tired. May I have my guide and some rest please?"

"Oh! Oh yes of course!" She then turned and leaned over the counter-top and looked down one of the halls, "Aelita! Aelita he's here!"

I looked down the same hall to see three figures together. One was a sloppily dressed boy with brown hair. His pants threatened to fall off as his shirt looked like it hadn't been ironed in weeks! He looked to be a laid back kind of kid while the other next to him was more poised. A blonde boy with slightly messy hair and a plain blue shirt and tan leggings. He seemed to be the nerd of the group the way he pushed his glasses up all the time. It wasn't until my eyes looked over at the girl did my heart stop.

She was, half in my mind, beautiful. Such a strange hair color and her clothing could use a little work but her physical features were stupendous. A Pixie smile and a light bounce in her step. Father once told me that if you see something you like, don't stop until you've gotten it, then you can do as you please to it. Well, I liked this girl and I was going to obtain her no matter what.

She walked over when she was called and smiled to me with an equally warm greeting. I flashed a true, charming smile back and I was positive I made her knees buckle. I grabbed my bags as she started to talk about the school. Even her voice was like sweet rose petals on the wind. A perfect housewife she'd make!

---

"Blah blah blah, and then you met me. Greatest day of you're life, eh?" Sean smirked, I didn't look so amused.

"It was when I met her that this whole mess started. I _know_ she wants me! I mean there were even signs!" I continued, Sean just sighed and rolled his eyes.

---

What was I _thinking_ when I signed up for a computer class?

Oh, that's right. To get Aelita.

I smiled to myself as I watched her from the corner of my eye. The notes I was taking had been scrawled to look like I was paying attention. I really wasn't but I didn't care, I could learn out of the book, or just pay some kid to take notes for me in this class. That's how father got out of his computer engineering class and that is how I intend to get out of this class as well. But I had to get a good grade, just to impress Aelita. Whatever she was interested in, I was interested in too. Or until we're finally together, then she had to like what I liked. It was a rule, simple as that.

The sudden loudness of the teacher's voice caught me out of my thoughts. He wanted to collect the homework from the night before. Easy, I thought. I took out a piece of paper with immaculate writing on it. I had some acne prone moron do it for me, way to eager too, when he knew this kid named Jeremie was in my class. I didn't know who Jeremie was, but I was more than happy for him to have done my homework for free. I got up with the rest of the class and maneuvered my way right behind the girl of my thoughts.

I quickly looked around for something that was to catch her attention, but luck was with me that day. A retard, fumbling with his backpack to get his homework when he _should_ have gotten it out before he came up, yanked hard, trying to get his binder out of his pack. He yanked a little too hard and his elbow went flying. Aelita, however, was graceful as a cat and jerked her head backwards, although also losing balance. I smiled as I swiftly caught her in my arms. She peered up at my charming face and, I swear, gave a blush. I had her then.

"Are you okay, Aelita?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Yes. Thank you Chris! That was quite a catch!" She giggled as I brought her to her feet gently. She fell into phase one of my trap. It was time to impress her now.

"It shouldn't be. I've had to catch many a woman as they swooned at my gracious looks." I grinned, making it look like I was playfully joking. "I've also had some practice in a little league baseball team as a catcher. I was voted best in the region three years in a row!"

She smiled and told me that was quite an accomplishment. I told her that if there was ever a time she had fallen that she should just call me and I'll pick her up right into my arms and place her back right on her feet. Her face softened, just the kind of look I was going for, as she started to think of her knight in shining armor coming to rescue her. This was only step one in my plan, and it went without a hitch.

---

"So wait. You joined classes that you didn't even care about just to get near her? Well, can't mess with love." Sean chewed on his fingernail. "So what else did you do? Recite Shakespeare outside her dorm window?"

I looked at him a little stunned, "How did you know I did that one night? Bah, it doesn't matter. She loved it. I could tell. She also loved the chocolates and the flowers and the gifts and the-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Sean waved a hand at me to stop. "So anyway, all you've ever said was 'she did this', or 'she did that'. You've gotta clue me in on who _she_ is, buddy."

My grin was small as I said her name. I was half expecting him to cheer me on and the other half to pat me on the back with a job well done. But all I got was a scoff and a, "No wonder she dumped you."

"What's the supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Aelita? Are you kidding me? She's already with someone. Better luck next time, lover." He stood up to get his headphones but I blocked his way.

"What are you talking about? She's supposed to be with me! Who is she with? _Who!_" I grabbed his collar and shoved his face into mine. He didn't look surprised, he was a too low key kind of guy, but all he did was shrug and say, "Jeremie Belpois."

"_Traitor!_" I snarled and shoved Sean away. "She would rather go out with a...a..._loser_ than with me! Well, this isn't the way it's going to end. She _will_ be mine!"

Sean eyed me, "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? I mean, you can't have _everythin_g that you want."

I spun around and backhanded him. Sean fell to the floor and looked at me with, for once in his life, surprise in his eyes, "I can have _everything!_ My father told me women were made only for men! Women are supposed to cook and clean for man! Woman are supposed to be ready to give _sex_ for a man whenever, and I mean _whenever,_ he wants it! Women, do _not say NO!_" I shouted and forced the door open and slammed it back to its original place, my anger renewed.

What I didn't know was that a minute after I left, Sean raced out of my room and went out in search of a specific someone.

---

I had to keep cool.

If I looked angry, this conversation wouldn't go well. Taking a few deep breaths and checking my immaculate clothing and poise, I entered the courtyard where, as I suspected from watching her all this time, Aelita was sitting on a particular bench, waiting for her friends to meet her. I walked calmly, though looking a little troubled so that her interest in my dismay would catch her attention. It was indeed a good trick as Aelita noticed me and softened her features.

"Aelita," I said solemnly, "May I speak with you for a moment, alone? I wish to...apologize."

Catching the bait, she nodded and followed me away from the bench and a little ways across the campus to where I would watch her from a distance. Sean caught me once here but paid me no heed as he said something along the lines of being obsessed with whomever I was watching. It was a perfect spot. No one wanted to go behind the school, it was uninteresting since all there were was just trees and a small clearing that, only at night, couples that had eluded Jim would come by and make out. I stopped at the clearing and turned around, taking a deep breath.

"Aelita, I just wish to say I'm sorry for you rejecting me."

She looked a little bewildered, "I didn't know I was supposed to apologize for saying 'no'." I smiled at her naiveness.

"Aelita, I don't think you understand," I took a step closer to her but her reaction was taking a step back, "I can give you so much more than what this...Jason, can give you."

"It's Jeremie." She frowned and took another step back as I advanced.

"Whatever he can give you, I can give you more! Whatever you ask for I can get it twice as fast! I can even give you the world!" I grabbed her wrists but she yanked them back to herself.

"No! No, you can never give me the world!" She seemed passionate about her words as I frowned.

"Why? How?" I asked, I took a final step forward as she gasped and bumped into a tree behind her. She was trapped.

"I can't tell you how, but all I can say is that Jeremie has already given me the world." Her voice started to quiver. She was becoming scared of me. Good, I let a smile escape my lips. I can rule her with fear.

"What's so special about him anyway! I have everything a girl wants, money, clothes, looks. All he's got is a laptop that he probably sleeps with at night!"

"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear." Aelita said, her voice unusually serene.

"He's a freak!"

"Don't you _dare_ call him that!" Her voice started to lose it's quivering tone and become more fierce. It wouldn't back me down, I already had her trapped between me and a tree.

I leaned in and gave a devilish smile before I repeated, "Freak!"  
She may have been swift, but I was a man and was undoubtably much faster. I caught her wrist before it was slapped to my face and looked into her eyes as pain flashed through them. "You don't touch a man unless he wants it." I hissed.

"You're not a man, you're a monster!" She growled but flinched away as I swung up my hand.

"You are to be _seen_! Not _heard_!" I let my arm come crashing down to beat some sense into her.

I was halted before I could come halfway close to her wretched mouth. I tried to yank my arm free but whomever was on the other end would not budge. I was then pushed to the side and let go. I stumbled a couple of steps before I looked up at my aggressor.

"Jeremie." I hissed through my teeth to the only other boy I thought could have such a pansy name, "It's so nice of you to join us. I was just talking to Aelita about a few mannerisms."

Jeremie frowned and took a step in front of the girl. "You _will_ not harm her."

I couldn't help but chuckle. _Him? _Commanding _me_ what to do? "Jeremie, Jeremie, Jeremie. Apparently you don't know how to become a man yet. You see, women were only _made_ to serve man."

"Women were made to have just as much equality as they wish to have with a man and only a true man respects that." I could see Aelita put a hand on his elbow, a touching gesture to try and calm him down or to stop him from getting too irrational.

"Women, being equal to man? Absurd!" I laughed out loud this time, "I can't wait to see the men with the white coats come by to take you away with all your stupid ideals, boy."

He just gave me an ugly look before turning back to Aelita, his face changing to one of concern. They exchanged a few words as I was calming down and noticed that they were planning on leaving. I am not about to let Aelita get away from me without a lesson.

"Excuse me!" I said, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her back toward me, "I don't think I was done talking to-"

_Whack!_

---

Throbbing...pain...

"Oh holy crap this hurts way to much," was what I had wanted to say but it came out to something like, "Hurnnghh..."

I opened my eyes, well one of my two as the other one had swollen shut, and looked at my surroundings. It was so very white, it must be the nurses office with that blonde woman. She noticed my calls of pain and came over with an icebag in her hand.

"Here Mr. Lark. Just put this on and the swelling will get better by the end of the day."

The...end of the day? I adjusted my head a little to look at the clock on the wall. It was near five o'clock in the afternoon, about four hours since I had talked to Aelita. Was I out for that long? That little...

_Knock. Knock.  
_The nurse opened the door and let in the principal of the school, Mr. Dupua or Dumas or something like that. He smiled at the woman before his gazed focused on mine. I inwardly sighed. Good, now I could get both of those freaks expelled from the school. No one assaults me and gets away with it and when my father hears about this, there will be a lawsuit slammed both on their families.

I sat up the best I could to hear the joyful news.

"Mr. Lark. Due to the recent events of today, I have no choice but to expel you from Kadic."

My eye went wide as I stuttered, "Wha-what! What did I do? I was the one assaulted! I was the one threatened!"

"And you were the one conveniently placed underneath a campus camera. You don't think that, that spot had gone unnoticed? We also have accounts from witnesses such as Sean, whom you've clearly given a bruise to on the side of his cheek, and from both Jeremie and Aelita, top role-model students in the least. We have caught many kids out late at night because of that one camera and I am glad to know it's helping us bring an unruly child to justice." The man fixed his glasses, said his formal good-byes and mentioned that my bags were already packed. He then left with me sitting upright and unable to move from sheer disbelief.

---

"Jeeze Jeremie, what happened to your hand?" Odd said as they sat for dinner.

Jeremie just gave a smile and shrugged, "I just banged it on my desk too hard. I have to stop doing that when I test out a component in Aelita's anti-virus and it fails."

"Heh," Ulrich said, "you've got to be more careful when you do that, you might actually hurt someone someday."

Aelita chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Jeremie's cheek, "Yeah, my hero."

---

-/PoI/-


End file.
